High quality garments such as suits and dresses require expensive dry cleaning or other similar cleaning methods in order to be properly maintained. Most consumers find it too expensive to send their clothing to the dry cleaners after every use. Therefore, most consumers wear a garment several times before sending it to a professional cleaning service. The problem with this procedure arises when individuals lose count of the number of times their garments have been worn between cleanings. If a garment is worn only a few times between cleanings, money is unnecessarily spent on unneeded cleaning. On the other hand, a garment worn too many times between cleanings may become permanently soiled or excessively worn. It is thus of interest to provide an apparatus and methods for monitoring the number of times a garment has been worn between cleanings. The subject invention provides a novel, inexpensive apparatus for monitoring the number of times a garment has been worn between cleanings.